bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sena Kyosai
Sena Kyosai '(瀬名共済, ''Bright Star Theif Of Generations) is one of the leading Commanders of the Collective Vices in Kōhai Tochi, leaving Soul Society after Madoka Mizuki became Captain-Commander, slaying many Shinigami in the process. Sena is known to be a very calculating man, although after his dissaperance from Soul Society it is unclear how exactly he came up in power in the Collective Vices. Following the Collapse and a chance meeting with Enishi Himura, Sena decided to co-found Guilty Crown as a way tto restore peace to a war-torn land and effectively become one of the leading powers in the process. Appearance Sena has the appearance of a standard Japanese teenager, as he has chiseled features and light-toned skin. Sena has long black hair, that he works meticulously to keep clean and in a "proper" order. He is known for his dark green eyes, as several females describe him to have a "woman's face". However, upon further inspection, one could find several piercings running along both sides of his nose as well as six piercings in both of his ears. Although, since the studs are smaller than most, many people tend to not even notice. As he spends most of his time training, Sena is typically seen wearing, at first glance, what looks to be the standard shinigami's attire. However, his clothing is of a blue coloration instead of the typical black color, with the hakama bearing a much darker hue. In his training attire, Sena wears white socks and a pair of ''tabi, ''simply because its eomething he is comfortable in. When out in the field with the other members of Guilty Crown or with the members of faction in the Collective Vices, Sena dons the typical attire of those in Guilty Crown. He wears a long black cloak, with silver trim, and a large silver crost adorning the left breast. He also sports a pair black slacks that are tucked into his black boots that reach up to just below his knees. At times, depending on the mission, Sena can also be found wearing a large, green colored cloak with a hood. This is most often worn when going undercover or simply when he goes on a mission in a different part of the Reikai Personality Sena normally appears as a calm and collected man. During battles, however, he reveals a darker side. In battle, he is merciless and almost unstoppable due to his abilities. He has a habit of growling during fights, and often loses all control of himself. Despite this, he can stop himself and focus on his mission. Sena lives for battle and enjoys a good fight more than anything. He even holds back in an effort to make any fight he has last longer. He also claims that injury and death are nothing but the price one pays for a good fight. Sena has no compassion or mercy for his enemies and is said to enjoy killing. He is rather morbid and arrogant. Nevertheless, none of these character flaws prevent him from being a superb assassin and fighter. Sena is an able observer and a quick analyst. Although he thrives for battle, he has shown to have emotions. Sena is serious and highly intelligent. He will not stand for insubordination and will heavily punish anyone who goes against his orders. He believes that the rules are law, and that anyone who breaks his law must face retribution. He is very strict, and puts those in his faction through strict training regiments and a set schedule. History Synopsis Powers And Abilities '''Great Spiritual Energy: Enhanced Endurance: Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Out of all of Sena's physical skills, his skill with the blade is definitely his most proficient and deadly. Since an early age, Sena has studied the ways of handling a blade whether training with a wooden branch shaped like a sword as a child, a kendo stick in schooling, and finally his zanpakuto in present day; he has learned several different ways to control his blade. The first thing that Sena learned to fight with is pure, unrelenting force. When he swings his blade, its force against another blade is enough to shatter the zanpakuto of a Lieutenant class combatant with a single stroke. Sena, however, fights with multiple destructive sword swings that strike in a rapid succession that can obliterate anything that is on the receiving end. His blows are noted to be both extremely strong and fast and he has shown himself capable of flawlessly parrying and deflecting rapid barrages of enemy assaults. Sena typically wields his blade with a single hand, when facing opponents that he wants to dispatch quickly, showing an emphasis on speed. By placing his other hand on the hilt only when he wants to perform particularly strong attacks and relying solely on slashes, Sena can easily throw off an opponent that would expect a particularly weak strike and break cleanly through their guard. :Byōkiha (病気刃, Japanese for "Disease Blade"): Utilized in conjunction with his Zanpakuto, this sword-style works by channeling Sena's Spiritual Energy into the opponent's body through strikes of his sword. The energy is then embedded into the opponent's body, diseasing the opponent's own spiritual reserves, causing a disruption to occur. When Sena infects an opponent, he is simply forcing the target's stored energy out of the body with each strike by injecting his own energy which replaces the opponent's. The inserted Spiritual Energy, instead of melding with the target's own reserves as one would suspect, acts as a virus of sorts and continues to eject the target's own natural Spiritual Energy as long as it circulates throughout their body. Any opponent unlucky enough to have this occur to them must deal with the sensation of brushing with death as their energy levels are heavily depleted with each strike. Unlike his normal fighting style, with this Sena will instead use brute force and his own spiritual abilities in order to inflict internal trauma to his targets. This style of fighting is characterized by deep, long stances that provide stability, enable powerful movements, and strengthen the arms, it also employs both shallow strikes and deep slashes so that Sena can strike with both light and hard attacks. Ultimately training in this martial art strengthens the entire body and makes use of linear and circular movements so that it becomes harder to memorize and form counters. : Sōtaiyō: Living in Kohai Tochi and by extension Heisekai, following the Collapse, Sena has extracted information from kidnapped individuals concerning combat using two blades; or Sōtaiyō. Utilizing his control of his own spiritual energy, Sena is able to conjure a second blade of pure enegy that connects to his Zanpakuto. This new weapon is able to be dissolved and reformed in seconds, allowing Sena to switch attacks styles at a moment's notice. With this form he gains a new arsenal of techniques and a myriad of new attack patterns, resulting in foes who have gotten used to his normal style to be caught unaware. :* Hanabira Kamu '(花弁噛む, ''Japanese for "Petal Bite"): When utilizing the Sōtaiyō style of swordplay, Sena is able to quickly four times in the air with both blades, creating eight blades that are connected at a shared point before his person. This technique can then be thrown as a shuriken to attack an opponent when Sena slashes toward his target. However, when he performs a thrust, the floating energy begins to spin and can be used to drill through whatever lies in front of him. In either case, this technique possesses enough force to barrel through an adjuchas-class hollow with very little to no difficulty at all. '''Heightened Senses: Genius Intellect: Hohō Master: Zanpakuto Anauma (穴馬, Japanese for "Dark Horse") is the name of Sena's Zanpakuto. In its sealed state it takes the form of a slender katana with a navy blue sheath. Anauma has a decorated red hilt, adorned with three runed ofuda. Shikai: Released with the command "Race", as Sena holds Anauma horizontally in front of his body before turning it counter-clockwise as the sheath breaks apart and dissapates into the air, before revealing a Katana with a completely blackened blade. :Shikai Special Ability: By first manipulating his own reishi and infusing it into the loose microbes in the air, Sena is able to gain control over any bacteria in the air and can manipulate it to his will. Activating Anauma's abilities in this fashion is simple and quick, although its destructive power is relatively diminished. On the other hand, by manipulating the bacteria already found in his body, or the body of his target, Sena is able to cause the bacteria to mutate and multiply into something far more sinister and deadly. Utilizing Anauma like this is far more powerful as it allows Sena to attack the opponent from within their own body, however, physical contact must first be established for this to work. Using either method, Sena is able to manipulate pre-existing bacteria, or form new ones, in order to either create ailments to plague his opponent or create beneficial bacteria in order to assist his allies. Anauma allows Sena to control diseases as though they were troops in an army. By doing so, he is able to control the severity, contagiousness, and even the rate of speed at which the disease is spread. Sena is also able to control what organisms will carry and spread the disease that has been created, causing small creatures and even the opponent's own clothing to become carriers of the new disease, infecting multiple targets at a time. The effects are dependent on the organs affected; it can cause anything from severe intestinal distress to brain death. Category:Male Category:Collective Vices Category:Exiled Shinigami Category:Villians Category:Original Characters Category:Kohai Tochi Resident Category:Original Character Category:Kohai Tochi Residents Category:Males Category:Rogue Shinigami Category:Character Category:Antagonists Category:Villian Category:Characters